


We Forget That Our Eyes Speak

by Pyracantha



Series: Quotes [13]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyracantha/pseuds/Pyracantha
Summary: We try hard to hide our feelings but we forget that our eyes speak.





	We Forget That Our Eyes Speak

**Author's Note:**

[HD link](https://flic.kr/p/2hJLt1K)


End file.
